Demigod Drama
by Athena Sage
Summary: This is about demigod couples... What happens when the girls find out that they're pregnant? Will there be loads of drama? With SEQUEL inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, in this story, I wanna write a demigod version of how couples react when they are pregnant and how they decide to name the baby and tell the parents. Hope you like it!**

**Couple No. 1: Piper and Jason**

Piper looked at the mirror, almost frantic._ What should I do? He's coming home soon!_ She nearly shrieked in terror. Piper was overwhelmed with emotion, thoughts stirred in her mind and she was in a frenzy, really frenzied.

For the first time, she had picked up a make-up box, purposely using it. She had a _big _secret, a really big one. She was wearing makeup to hide the horrified expression on her face, she groped around in the makeup box from her mother that she thought she would never use. Yup, she thought.

Her eyes slid to the twenty-two pregnant testers on the left of the basin. _Oh no! Oh no! He'll be back any minute!_ In a rush, she placed the make-up set under the toilet basin. (More of throwing it in than placing it.) _What should I tell him? Would he be angry, would he break-up with me would he..._ Then the doorbell rang, _I'm dead._

Piper nearly ran up to the door and she tried to compose herself. What was that yoga exercise, was it two deep breaths or three that she would have to takahe, did she have to move her arms up or down? Some sort of yoga exercise, would it even help if it was so hard to remember? She just took in a whole gulp of air deciding that two or three gulps would have e same effect. she tried to look straight and hoped she had put on enough concealer to hide the paleness on her face, and then, she unlocked the door.

"Hey beauty queen, I'm home!" Piper, on. normal day would have scowled at the nickname and Jason loved that scowl that crossed her pretty features, it made her seem cute and he liked it. But in her current situation, she could do no more than nod. After a moment of tension Piper finally had mustered the courage to say "Hey Jason," to him. she tried to look cool and calm, but honestly she was dying to get out of his presence.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"Nothing."

"Pipes..."

"Nothing!"

Piper could not believe that she had screamed at Jason. She was really angry All of a sudden, she remembered that happening to pregnant women. _Don't think about it_!She walked over to the couch as slowly as possible and and tried to calm herself down by practicing deep breathing. _One breath, two breaths, three breaths... Uggh! This is useless! _ Piper realized that the exercises were doing no more than making her even tenser. Jason walked over and sat next to her. She avoided all eye contact with him.

"Pipes, you really can tell me what you feel." Jason placed an arm around her. She turned to face him, a sheen of tears already starting to form at her tear duct. A tear threatened to roll down and she sniffled.

"Piper, what is it?" Piper shook her head, unwilling to tell the big secret that she was keeping. "Piper," Jason pleaded and Piper could not help but look at him. He was looking at her, eyes earnest, waiting expectantly for her to tell him what was going on. How could she resist?

"Jason."

"Yes?"

"I have to tell you something."

"You look confused."

Piper shook her head and sighed. "I think I'm just over thinking things."

He nodded solemnly. "That's why I try to never do it."

Piper paused, about to laugh and erupt into tears. She looked at him again, his gaze met hers, pleading with her to divulge the big secret once again.

"Remember the other night?"

"Which one?"

"The one where we had..."

"Yeah."

Jason looked composed, perfectly intact, no sign of worry or a single crease on his face. So Piper decided to continue.

"I think I'm pregnant." The big secret was finally out and Piper felt relieved that Jason had not taken it hard. Jason looked like he was perfectly composed and taking all things well. Then thunder rumbled outside, but Jason seemed fine. Piper laughed nervously and she turned away from Jason deciding to start talking to him about their child. She asked, "so..."

*pop*

Piper turned and found Jason out cold. Now that was how Jason really felt, so much for being a picture of composure...

**Hope you like it! Constructive criticism is welcome.  
**

**You can check out my other stories too!**

**A Huntress's Love (for Thalico fans)**

s/9476892/1/A-Huntress-s-Love

**Bianca's Return (For obviously Bianca fans *duh*)**

s/9496915/1/Bianca-s-Return

**Rachel and Octavian: The Prophecy Makers (RachelXOctavian)**

s/9554613/1/Rachel-and-Octavian-The-Prophecy-Maker s

**If you liked this or any of my other stories, review and (I hope) follow! Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you all for support. I woke up this morning with 'new favourite and 'new follower' thank you so much!**

**Here are some cookies for your awesomeness:**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(: :)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) (::)**

**Yay! So here's the next chapter…**

Couple No. 2: Octavian and Rachel

Rachel lay on her bed, relaxing. Octavian and her had just moved into this new house that her father had bought for her. She hung posters around her room and designed it in her very own style. Octavian was going to come back soon and she knew it from the clock on the right wall of her room. She sighed for the fifth time in a row and raised her right hand in the air, admiring the string if beads he had made for her during their anniversary. Never knew it would come to this, she thought.

"Rach, I'm home!" Octavian's voice floated through the air and into the room. Rachel scowled, the nickname that he had made for her sounded so much like rage. She closed her eyes, waiting for his footsteps to signal that he was on his way. She peered with one eye to see Octavian coming into the room. At least now he was not wearing a toga with a teddy bear hung to one side. Rachel had successfully managed to persuade Octavian to not wear such clothing and just wear the normal clothes that everyone wore. The toga seriously made him look weird.

"Rachel, I need to talk to you about something."

"Yes?"

Octavian sucked in a whole mouthful of air and Rachel noticed that he was nervous.

"What is it Octavian?"

"Remember the talk that we had about the teddies the other day?"

Of course, how could Rachel forget such a thing? She managed to persuade Octavian to not tear off bear's heads for reading prophecies. Of course, he needed them but she was sure he could use something else. Those cute and innocent animals (Rachel loves animals whether fake or real) did not deserve to be 'killed'.

"They allowed it."

"Really?" Rachel jumped into the air and hugged Octavian, sending the two of them onto the floor in laughter. "They did, they really did?" Octavian grinned from ear to ear, happy to see his wife so delighted. "Yes." Rachel gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"That's all I get?" Octavian put his face in mock disappointment, pouting his lips. The act made him look severely disappointed. Rachel ignored the face and a smile started to spread across her face. "Nope, there's more!" Octavian was shocked, like really shocked, usually Rachel would just have said, "Yes, that's it, don't be such a baby!"

Rachel giggled when she saw his bewildered expression. She waited for him to say something and when he did not she sighed. "Seriously Octy, you don't know what it is?" Octavian shook his head earnestly and waited for her response with his eyes eager.

"We are having a baby."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Octavian opened his mouth to say something and then closed it.

"Really..."

"Yup."

"Did you get any prophecies recently? Are you sure that we have a baby? Will the baby be affected with any curse or something? Are you sure it's normal? Did you go for a check-up yet? Did you..."

Rachel pressed a finger to his lips to shush him up and leaned in close. They were inches away from one another and Octavian breathed heavily. So much contact, so much desire. Rachel leaned forward a few more centimetres. She closed in for the kiss; Octavian prepared himself for her soft lips. But her lips went to his ear instead. "You talk too much."

Then she sat back upright, leaving a shocked and blushing Octavian in her wake. "Rachel..." Octavian looked at her still undecided whether his wife's words were true or not. "What is it now?" Rachel asked, obviously a little irritated that he was not congratulating her or whatnot. "I have to go check, where are my bears..." Octavian started to search around the room and patted the bed as if he could find his bears there. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Octavian."

"Yes."

"Did you forget?"

"What."

"No bears."

"Oh... right."

**So Rachel being the animal rights activist stops Octavian and saves the stuffed toys. Thanks for reading… Next I'm thinking of a Percabeth. Please review and tell me what couples you guys want. Follow if you liked it!**

**You can check out my other stories too!**

**A Huntress's Love (for Thalico fans)**

s/9476892/1/A-Huntress-s-Love

**Bianca's Return (For obviously Bianca fans *duh*)**

s/9496915/1/Bianca-s-Return

**Rachel and Octavian: The Prophecy Makers (RachelXOctavian)**

s/9554613/1/Rachel-and-Octavian-The-Prophecy-Maker s

**If you liked this or any of my other stories, review and (I hope) follow! Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you, thank you, thank you! I was so happy to see all the reviews and follows!**

**Here are some cookies for you (again):**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(: :)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) (::)**

**Here is the next chapter!**

Couple No. 3: Annabeth and Percy

Annabeth sat on the couch, wondering how on Earth should she break it to that seaweed brain. _What should I tell him?_ She wondered, the wheels turning in her brain. Of course she could have thought of what to say easily, but with this seaweed brain of her husband's, she had to think twice about everything she says. One wrong word and it'll send him into a frenzy. She started practicing her lines.

"Percy I'm pregnant." Nope, that would cause him to faint instantly and she would have to call the plumbers to fix the plumbing system...again.

"Percy, you've got a child." That would make him go searching everywhere for this 'child' of his, maybe flood the whole house in the process.

How was she supposed to notify him?

"Percy I've to tell you something." Now, maybe that should do the trick or maybe...

The main door opened and Percy walked into the house.

"Hey wise girl," Percy addressed her casually, flopping next to her on the couch. Percy pecked her on the cheek and she smiled. _This is it, I'm gonna tell him._ She decided on the last line that she had rehearsed thinking that it would be the one with the least casualties._ Here goes nothing,_ she thought. _Or maybe everything._

"Percy, I've to tell you something."

"Huh?"

"It's really big."

"Annabeth..."

"Percy listen."

Then, Percy did something that Annabeth would have never expected. He fell to his knees not even after a second of her final sentence. _What the..._ Annabeth was caught off guard with the whole kneeling down thing and Percy started to blabber.

"Annabeth, don't leave me!"

"Percy, I..."

"Annabeth, I'll change everything about myself."

"Percy..."

"Annabeth, don't!"

"Percy..."

"Annabeth, do-"

That was it.

*slap*

Percy's mouth hung wide open and his eyes stared at her blankly. Annabeth sighed, sometimes Percy could be such an absolute seaweed brain. Annabeth would have very well started questioning herself on why she would have married such a seaweed brain.

"Percy, I'm not going to leave you! I'm pregnant, we are having a child, so stop acting like a moron or I'll have to slap you one more time, understood?" Annabeth huffed that all out in a single breath. It took a few more agonizing seconds for Annabeth to finally relax again. At last the message had gotten through, or so she hoped. Percy shook his head in disbelief.

"What did you say?"

"We have a child."

"What?"

"We have a child."

"What?"

How many times did he have to hear the same line over and over again to get it into his brain?

"WE HAVE A CHILD!" Annabeth screamed, exasperated by Percy.

Percy cocked his head to one side and then looked at her straight in the eye after a moment of silence. "You're not kidding me right?" Annabeth smacked her forehead, this is going to take a while. How many times did she have to say it in order to make him believe that he was going to be a father? "No, I'm not."

There was another moment of awkward silence as Percy summed up all that Annabeth had said to him. "So I'm a father?" Percy had finally had came to his senses. Annabeth heaved a sigh of relief, if anything would kill her with stupidness, it would be him. "Yes, you seaweed brain."

Percy's gaze averted to her stomach then, before she could react, Percy swept her up in his arms and kissed her. Annabeth was so shocked that she almost fell. If this carries on, I'm going to get a miscarriage before my child is even four months old. "I'm gonna be a father." Percy sang, like really sang in a sing-song voice. Percy spun her round and round the living room. Annabeth wanted to giggle but thought better of it. _If I do, I swear I'm gonna vomit. _

Percy finally put Annabeth down after much turning and singing. Annabeth realized what she was in as soon as her feet came into contact with it. She was absolutely furious.

"Percy, I think you should not have built a swimming pool outside."

"Why?"

"I don't think our swimming pool will stay as one any longer."

Percy then realized that he was standing in ankle deep water.

"Oh."

"Yup."

"Oh."

**Percy floods the living room and well... He totally ruins it. So here's a lesson, if you marry a son/daughter of Poseidon never, ever build a swimming pool in your house. (Well the plumbing system is inevitable...) Next chapter is a Leyna, thanks for the suggestion Daisy! Oh and you guys can help me decide the names of the babies and their genders by leaving a review or a PM.  
**

**You can check out my other stories too!**

**A Huntress's Love (for Thalico fans)**

s/9476892/1/A-Huntress-s-Love

**Bianca's Return (For obviously Bianca fans *duh*)**

s/9496915/1/Bianca-s-Return

**Rachel and Octavian: The Prophecy Makers (RachelXOctavian)**

s/9554613/1/Rachel-and-Octavian-The-Prophecy-Maker s

**If you liked this or any of my other stories, review and (I hope) follow! Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Today I woke up and saw all the 'new followers' and 'new favorites again. I nearly flew and hit the ceiling. Well here is the next chapter thanks to Daisy's request. So here it is... (This is my last chapter before I momentarily stop updating)**

**Wait, some cookies first (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

Couple No.4: Leo and Reyna

Reyna was bewildered by her most recent was not a battle or a problem amongst the Gods, it was a baby. Yes, nothing made Reyna more shocked than a baby. She was not even married to Leo for 2 years yet, how did this baby come about?

"Babies..." Reyna mused, deep in thought at how Leo would take her finding. She could handle a fight amongst the Gods or a visit from a giant, but not a baby. Not today, not tomorrow, not ever. Yup, not ever. She was quite sure about that, in fact very sure. How was Leo going to take this. Will he scream, will he cry, will he...

"Reynie!" That was Leo and he was back. "How many times have I told you not to call me THAT!" Reyna's thundering voice made Leo wince. "Sorry?" Reyna crossed her arms in frustration. Leo obviously started trying to ease up the mood after he made a mistake.

"So how was your day?"

"Fine."

"Would you like an ice cream?"

"Fine."

"Um... Do you like..."

Reyna shushed him up with a long 'shhhhh' if not Leo would keep on going on and on forever. Like literally forever.

"Leo I need you to listen."

"I hear that from women a lot."

"No, I'm serious."

"Really?"

"Did you see my message?"

"No, but I'm sure my handphone texted you back an automatic response."

"No wonder."

Reyna lifted her phone from her pocket and looked at the replied message. "No wonder."

It wrote, 'Hey Leo, I need you to come back real quick! I've got something major to tell you. And, I really need you to come back RIGHT NOW!' The reply was 'I know how devastated you must be to miss me, but leave a message, and I'll try to ease your agony.' The response was the same as the last and the last and the last and the...

Reyna shook her head in anger. "LEO!"

Leo obviously tried to sneak away when Reyna stopped him already halfway across the living room. "You twit! Come back here!" Leo winced again, Reyna was so loud today, like on every other day.

"Do you even check your messages?"

"Yes."

"What did mine say?"

"Let's go fishing later?"

Leo's answer sounded more like a question than an answer. Reyna took in a deep breath to calm herself.

"That was a message that I sent you last year."

"Oh."

Reyna looked at Leo for a little bit longer. He scratched the back of his head and his legs shifted nervously.

"So are you gonna strangle me and kill me now?"

"Maybe."

Leo took off but Reyna half-expecting it grabbed his hand. He turned around and looked at me with a sweet innocent face.

"What did I do to get strangled and killed?"

"You called me Reynie!"

"But... That's your nickname."

"Then yours is the-stupid-guy-that-I-chose-to-marry-who-never-che cks-his-messages!"

"That is too long for a nickname," He said bluntly, instantly staring down at the floor. But, of course Reyna did love him a lot, even though he was an idiot at times, she still loved him.

Reyna took the first step after an awkward silence. "Oh, keep quiet you goofball!"

Leo laughed and they both started laughing. He grin a goofy grin that made him look even cuter, as if he wasn't already cute.

Then, Reyna realized that she had been putting off what she needed to do all this while. She had to divulge the truth to her unsuspecting husband.

"Leo, I've to tell you something."

"What?" Leo eagerly sat down on the bed next to her.

"I am... Pregnant." It had taken Reyna a little to long to come up with the word 'pregnant'. But, in the end she still managed.

Leo broke into a grin and he kissed her oh so passionately. He drew back and when he came for the second kiss, Reyna held up a her hand.

"Leo, get me a glass of water."

"Why, are you feeling unwell?"

"Our bed needs it."

Leo looked down with the sight of a burning bed greeting his eyes.

"Oh shit."

**Well, at least the bed was saved and for the next chapter I'll be writing Clarisse and Chris **

**Thanks for reading!**

**You can check out my other stories too!**

**A Huntress's Love (for Thalico fans)**

s/9476892/1/A-Huntress-s-Love

**Bianca's Return (For obviously Bianca fans *duh*)**

s/9496915/1/Bianca-s-Return

**Rachel and Octavian: The Prophecy Makers (RachelXOctavian)**

s/9554613/1/Rachel-and-Octavian-The-Prophecy-Maker s

**If you liked this or any of my other stories, review and (I hope) follow! Thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: This one is a suggestion from Death is my daddy. **

**Thank you all for your support. I love seeing all the reviews and new follows! **

**Oh, and I'll like to tell you some good news! I'll be able to post every Sunday (Except for this one)**

**So here's is Clarisse and Chris!  
**

Couple No. 5: Clarisse and Chris

Clarisse plunged the tip of her electric spear right through the mannequin. Yes, she had a training ground in her backyard. The mannequin dropped to floor, fried and sizzling. She turned around in a full circle and hit the mannequin behind her. The next mannequin also fell to the ground, having the same fate as all the other seven. Clarisse's shopping list usually had 'buy another twenty mannequins' on it. Poor Chris had to buy them and haul them back while Clarisse waited for him. Today Chris was off from mannequin grocery shopping and doing his own stuff. He had promised Clarisse that he would be back for dinner. (Which of course Chris would have to cook.)

All of a sudden, Clarisse felt a sharp pain in her stomach. "Damn it!" She sank to the ground on one knee. "Why does it always have to come to this?" Clarisse clutched her stomach in utter pain; she had had these stabbing pains for the last two weeks. Clarisse had discovered that she was pregnant two weeks ago and no, being pregnant was not going to stop her from training. Nothing would ever stop her from her training.

"Clarisse! Are you alright? Do you need some medication or ambrosia? Do you need a doctor? Is it hurting?"

Clarisse rolled her eyes; Chris had come back from wherever he had gone. Sometimes he was really overprotective and irritating. But, Clarisse still loved him dearly and always had a soft spot for that guy.

"I'm fine." She stated blankly, not wanting to put too much emotion into one sentence.

Chris cocked up one eyebrow as if suspecting that there was more to what she had said, "But you have been in pain."

"You don't believe me?" Clarisse exclaimed in disbelief, of course he had all the rights to suspect her, having pains every single day was kind of weird and coincidental. But, being Clarisse, she just thought that as a husband he should not suspect her.

"It's not that i-it's just that you've been getting pains in your stomach really f-frequently and I'm just..."

"Worried." Clarisse finished the sentence for her stuttering husband. Clarisse could not help but feel a little guilty for making her husband so worried. He was after all her husband and sooner or later he should have the right to know about their baby.

_Should I tell him?_ She asked herself, pondering. _I mean it's not even my second month. I can wait three more...right?  
_

Then she sneaked a peek at her husband. Chris had continued talking to himself and babbling about her pain non-stop.

_I guess I'll have to do it... Or else I'll go mad.  
_

"Chris, come here." He turned to face Clarisse who reached out to him. Hedid not even have a chance to voice his opinion; she dragged him into the house without waiting for an answer.

"Sit down now." She smirked when he followed her orders obediently.

"How may I help you Madam?" He asked sarcastically and Clarisse could not help but grin.

"You know, it's about pregnancy." Clarisse finally admitted.

Chris took a moment to take it in and then asked the stupidest question on Earth.  
"So who's the lucky couple?"

Clarisse was really getting frustrated, had he not taken the **giant** hint she had just given him?

*Smack*

Clarisse smacked his arm so hard that he fell backwards and landed on the floor. She laughed meanly, making Chris blush. Meanwhile, Chris was still stumped and his bruised arm sent out heat waves through his body.

"Ow... What was that for?"

"It's us silly!"

Chris blinked twenty times in a row and then looked at Clarisse straight in the eye.

"You must be kidding me."

Clarisse looked at him and used the same 'I am so god damn serious' tone that he had used on her back at him. "No, I. Am. Not."

Chris shook his head, bewildered.

"Whoa, how long have you been pregnant?"

"One and a half months."

"What and you did not tell me?"

"I only found out two weeks ago."

"Two weeks?"

Chris was shocked out of his mind; his wife had been keeping this from him for two weeks?

"Short period of knowing right?"

To avoid another unwanted smack, he just meekly nodded and sat back on the couch. He leaned forward and kissed Clarisse on her neck. Clarisse let out a soft whimper; she hated it when Chris did that. Chris drew back after their second kiss, leaving Clarisse a little disappointed.

"Wait, I need you to promise me something."

"What?"

"Promise me you'll only teach our son how to use your electric spear after he's four."

"Why?"

"I don't like the idea of a toddler electrocuting me."

Clarisse thought for a moment and then finally answered him

"I promise."

Clarisse then stood up and started to walk away. She called over her shoulder, "I'll teach him how to use a whip instead."

"Crap."

**So I wonder what weapon Ares should give to Clarisse's child when he/she is born. Any suggestions? Maybe you guys can suggest to me the baby's gender and their names through the reviews or PM. Thank you all for reading. **

**P.S: If you want to decide the weapons you can also say it through the reviews/PM...**

**You can check out my other stories too!**

**A Huntress's Love (for Thalico fans)**

s/9476892/1/A-Huntress-s-Love

**Bianca's Return (For obviously Bianca fans *duh*)**

s/9496915/1/Bianca-s-Return

**Rachel and Octavian: The Prophecy Makers (RachelXOctavian)**

s/9554613/1/Rachel-and-Octavian-The-Prophecy-Maker s

**If you liked this or any of my other stories, review and (I hope) follow! Thank you for reading!**

**Cookies for all of you! **

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(: :)(::)(::)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, this is a Tratie. I was so excited when I saw all the 'new follows' and 'new reviews'. **

**Love all of you guys! (This means that you don't have to wait till Sunday!) **

**All of you have been awesome! Sorry about the wait...but thankfully I managed to squeeze in time. :D**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(: :)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) (::)(::)(::)(::)**

Couple No. 6: Katie and Travis

Katie sat on her swing, swinging back and forth the garden. The flowers were blooming like they always did when Katie was present. She raised one hand and a bunch of tendrils started to creep up the side of the swing. The tendrils went all the way until the top of the swing and across the bar and down the other side. Katie, satisfied, grinned at her brand new creation.

Katie had become much better at growing plants and could grow them without much effort. _How should I tell him? _Katie was nervous, like really nervous. She tried to calm herself with momentarily distracting things like growing flowers, watering the plants and making different recipes of tea.

Katie had just created a tea that was supposed to have a calming effect on her. It was Chamomile tea with a tinge of strawberry. But, the calming effect was not even working one bit on her.

"What should I tell him?" She wondered aloud and a thick bunch of flowers sprung up at her feet while she pondered over her problem. This problem had existed ever since she discovered it one day ago. "What…"

"Kitty, I'm home!" Travis's singing broke through her train of thoughts. He sang so out of pitch, nearly breaking her eardrums. His shrieking voice made Katie cover her ears.

"Travis." She scowled and placed her hands on her hips when the disastrous singing finally stopped.

Travis walked into the garden through the backdoor and laughed when he saw his cute kitten scowling. He grinned afterward, making her even more irritated. _I hate you! _She thought, but she knew that her love for him would never cease.

"Kitty, don't be so angry. I hate to see my cute, little, fluffy kitten getting mad." Travis's comment made Katie press her lips together in a thin line. _You're making me so mad Travis Stoll! _Her mind flooded with thoughts of how to teach him a lesson for calling her Kitty.

"Travis, how many times did I tell you not to call me KITTY?!"

Travis stepped back, face contorted in mock horror. Katie smiled at his reaction and put her hands down from her hips.

"Whoa, chill little feline, you don't want to get a fur ball in your throat."

Katie frowned even deeper, this guy really made her mad. _If I die young, you'll be the main cause of it. _But Katie did not say it out, saying that would have really broken Travis's heart.

"Travis may I ask how many times you have called me Kitty in the last week?"

"Simple, four thousand, three hundred and five times. Not including the times where you cut me off with a 'Travis'."

Katie made raised her right hand, wanting to warn Travis of the impending danger if he took one more step towards her.

"Don't take one more step."

"Why?"

Travis stupidly did not listen to her warning and did take one more step forward. Travis's foot caught in the stem of flowers and the first thing that came into Katie's mind was _oh no._

"What the…" Travis fell forward and Katie let out a horrified shriek.

Travis was falling like really quickly. In milliseconds, his lips came into contact with Katie's and crushed hers. Katie at first tried to push Travis back, but fell into a passionate kiss with him. Travis pulled back from the kiss to breathe.

"Travis," Katie whimpered when he left a breath.

"Katie, so still hate me?"

"Don't think I forgive you."

Travis sighed exaggeratingly.

"So I don't get anything from a kiss?"

Katie suddenly remembered what she had to do. _It is important, so important, how could I forget it? _Katie stopped scolding herself and turned to face her husband.

"Travis, there's something I need to tell you."

"Hmm?"

"We are having a baby."

Travis jumped up, shocked by the news. Katie waited to see if he was angry, there was only happiness written on his face.

"Oh Travis!"

Katie leaped off the swing and into Travis's waiting arms. They both tumbled to the ground where a bunch of soft, spongy grass had miraculously popped up. Katie stood up and started to squeal in delight, she stood up and prepared to walk away. From behind her Travis yelped.

"Katie I hate to spoil your excitement but…"

Katie turned to face Travis and gasped when she saw the situation he was in.

"I am sort of in a tight situation now… a really tight one."

"Oops."

Katie started to undo the vines that were wrapped tightly around Travis.

**Thank you so much for reading! You guys can help me to decide the babies' names and genders by leaving a review or a PM for me. Thanks for reading again!**

**Oh, and if you liked this story, please check out the others:**

**A Huntress's Love (for Thalico fans)**

s/9476892/1/A-Huntress-s-Love

**Bianca's Return (For obviously Bianca fans *duh*)**

s/9496915/1/Bianca-s-Return

**Rachel and Octavian: The Prophecy Makers (RachelXOctavian)**

s/9554613/1/Rachel-and-Octavian-The-Prophecy-Maker s

**If you liked this or any of my other stories, review and (I hope) follow! Thank you for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer; I don't own **_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians **_**or the Heroes of Olympus. I am not the publisher of PJO or Rick Riordan himself… **

* * *

**A/N: Well, I've had things to attend to, like school. And that means, tons and tons of homework to do. I apologize in advanced if you are a current reader, looking forward to this chapter, and it kind of disappointed you that I only can update like not so frequently. I'm sorry. But still, your opinion is appreciated. Leave a review, or even P.M. me. I don't demand anything, but ****leave it if you'll like to**_**. **_**I have been spending **_**a lot **_**of time getting ready for my exams! **

**But thankfully, ****I can squeeze in a little time to write fanfiction. Like really little.**** So, until my exams are over, I'll have less time writing fanfiction, but at least I've got this chapter uploaded. And I also have many other fanfictions, so it's a little tough. But, after my exams are over, I'll be COMPLETELY free! (That is after 2****nd**** October by the way)**

**And I'll just note that I'm aware some of the character may be out of character or there is a little bit of confusion here and there, but there is always an explanation to someone's actions. And I'm trying to make a lead up to the whole RachelXOctavian thing. The first two chapters are up but it has been put on hold (for the moment). Wow, I guess I've written a lot on the author's note… But, thank you all for reading and I really hope that you like this story. By the way, the RachelXOctavian story's link will be at the bottom of this story, if you wish to read it. That's all I'll write. Thanks!**

* * *

**Couple No. 7: Lou Ellen and Connor Stoll**

Lou Ellen sat at the edge of her bed, her hands placed right beneath her chin as she studied the incantation. Her fingers traced the bed sheet as she attempted to memorize it. It had been a long day and she was beginning to feel sleepy.

Moments later, Lou Ellen sat up, tired and exhausted. She stretched her arms in a one hundred and fifty degree angle as she sat upright. Her back hurt and her arms were tired from supporting her head for the last four hours. Yes, she had been sitting there for four hours trying to master a spell.

"This blasted spell is making me sick!" She screamed in a fit of rage and she felt like tearing the spell book apart.

Lou Ellen's hair stood on end as she reached forward to grab the book without realizing what she was doing. Her hand clutched the book, nearly crushing it in her grip. She took in a gasp of shock and her hand dropped onto the bed sheet that muffled the fall, the book landed next to her, safe from her wrath. Lou Ellen fell back onto the bed, lying down and closing her eyes.

"Deep breaths," Lou Ellen reminded herself. "It's just a mood swing."

Lou Ellen's doctor had prescribed her no medication on her last visit. There was nothing she could do to stop the irrational mood swings. Lou Ellen had been going for regular checkups at the clinic for the last week and the results confirmed that she had a baby. Lou Ellen preferred to use the word fetus that sounded much better than _baby _in her opinion.

_I still have not told Connor! _Lou Ellen remembered. _Well, serve him right for being such an ignorant husband and not coming for the check up the other day. _She remembered distinctly calling Connor and letting him know of the check up. He was apparently _so busy _at the football game that he neglected her and she ended up going alone.

Lou Ellen reached for her phone (in actual fact she did not reach for it, she just levitated it toward herself), and once it was in her hand she unlocked it with her pin number. Her lucky number that was on her spell book '8331', she dialed Connor's number and waited for him to answer his phone.

"Helloooo?" Connor dragged the 'hello' three seconds longer than it actually was.

"Connor Stoll, where are you?" Lou Ellen demanded, voice furious.

"I just went to visit Travis, guess what?" He did not wait for Lou Ellen to ask the 'what'. "Kitty has a baby!"

Connor sounded so excited that Katie had a baby and Lou Ellen nearly smiled at the thought of how happy he would be when she told him about their baby.

There was an awkward silence on the phone as Lou Ellen paused and thought of what to say next. _Should I scold him or say something nice?_

"Please tell me you're not going to detach my nose from my face." The words 'detach' and 'please' had a quiver of fear in them and Lou Ellen had to cover her face with her blanket in order for Connor not to hear her laugh. From that Demeter cabin incident, Connor had long had a fear of Lou Ellen detaching his nose.

"Oh hell ya I am, goofball." She laughed and she thought she hear Connor mutter something right after she said that. It sounded close to 'I knew that was coming'.

"Bye," Connor muttered quickly, scared stiff by the thought of Lou Ellen taking away his nose. Lou Ellen interrupted him and she heard him nervously gulp down some saliva.

"Don't be such a goofball. Wait, I should stop calling you that," Lou Ellen paused for a minute. Connor wanted to say 'yeah you should stop calling me that' but he dared not.

"Because frankly speaking, you have no balls. Oh, and P.S. stop calling Katie 'Kitty', you know she hates that, bye!"

Lou Ellen put down the phone. She stood up unhurriedly and grabbed her spell book from the bed. With that, she started making her way to the kitchen, preparing to go to Katie's house for a short visit. She expected Connor to stop by some football fanatic place before coming home. Lou Ellen walked into the kitchen, spell book in hand, preparing to get some Chinese herbs for Katie. Lou Ellen had heard that these herbs, when brewed into a tonic soup, were extremely good for pregnancy.

"Louie." Lou Ellen thought she heard her husband's voice, but she shook her head and convinced herself that she was dreaming, the irritating nickname sometimes came through to her hallucinations.

How would Connor Stoll have managed to sneak into the kitchen without her noticing?

"Louie." She heard the voice once again and she stopped dead in her tracks, her heart pounded wildly and she tried hard to keep calm. _It's all in my head, _she persuaded herself.

Lou Ellen murmured under her breath, hoping that her new found knowledge would help her. The spell that she had been practicing for the past four hours had a fifty percent chance of working.

"Lou-" Lou Ellen shut her eyes, hoping that it would work. Six knives whizzed through the air, finding their mark with a thud. Lou Ellen thought she heard something slam into the wall.

_It worked! _Lou Ellen jumped at the thought and wanted to do a celebratory dance, but she still had an enemy to take care of.

Lou Ellen turned around, expecting to face some hideous monster that had somehow found her house. Her eyes found Connor's, and that was the most unexpected thing she would have expected. In fact, she had not expected it at all! His shirt was pinned to the wall and the knives stuck out of it, shock was written all over his face.

"Are you hurt?" Lou Ellen ran forward, eyes swimming with concern; the knives had burrowed them into her wooden wall.

"No, but maybe you should check who it is next time before throwing six knives at them."

"Sorry," Lou Ellen flushed a deep red. She knew it was not exactly the right time to tell Connor but she sucked in a deep breath, getting ready to say those few words while he was stuck to a wall. Yes, that was awkward but she could not help it.

"I-I…" Her voice lost itself in the middle of her thoughts and reality.

"Yes?"

Lou Ellen took in a deep breath and tried again, wishing silently that she would not fail this round.

"I-I am…" Lou Ellen looked up to find her husband's curious eyes staring at her. "P-pregnant."

Lou Ellen squealed in delight when she finally got the words out of her mouth. Her husband smiled and told her that he loved her. She wanted to dance around the room and jump with joy but Connor interrupted her.

"Louie…I hate to interrupt your 'moment of happiness' but I think we have some _unfinished business_."

Connor nodded towards the neighbor's house, Lou Ellen turned to face the direction of the nod, wanting to find out what the 'unfinished business' was.

Their neighbor, Mr Beckham, stood there, watering can in hand, the water pouring out onto the leaf of his plant. His eyes were filled with shock as he stared mouth agape at them.

"I think we need to increase the mist." Lou Ellen whispered to Connor, eyes still on Mr Beckham, still in a little shock.

"Agreed. And another word of advice, you should check your surrounding before hurling knives at me."

**Yes! Chapter finished! *****Smiling with utter delight* Thank you all for reading. Remember to review and tell me if you liked it! Follow too, that would really boost my morale…**

**P.S. the link for the RachelXOctavian story is here: **

s/9554613/1/Rachel-and-Octavian-The-Prophecy-Maker s

**This one is my Thalico story, check it out (for me): **

s/9476892/1/A-Huntress-s-Love

**Thank you…again! For all those that want to have their say in the baby's names and weapons can leave a review. Though I may not be able to use every single name that each person gives me. So send in your baby names (and their genders too)!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys, this is another chapter! I managed to squeeze in some time here and there to write this *phew*. And this is also probably the fastest chapter update. Anyway, I love the support you guys give me and here's a notification for you guys.**

**I will like you all to know that there are only a **_**few**_** couples left, so if you have not seen a couple that you really like/ship, please leave a review and I'll add them in. **

**Baby names are also currently being decided by me and I would love it if you guys send in the names that you want to enable me to satisfy you all when I decide the names. Please note that baby names will be decided after the last chapter. So send them in quickly!**

**And, here's another thing, it's about baby weapons. Please also give your opinion on that. I would love to hear all your suggestions. I am adding in an extra factor now, that is the giver of the weapon. It can be anyone, from the Gods to humans. **

**Oh, and please tell me if you want the continuation of this story. It will basically be about the naming of the babies. Some names may be a pretty big surprise (based on the names that I have decided). But all weapons are NOT yet decided, so you still have a say in that. If you do want a continuation, you can express that in the reviews.**

**Thank you all for your support and please follow this story if you have liked it so far (I hope you did). **

**Yes, yes, it's pretty long winded. But hey, please give your comments. So with all the exams going on and stuff like that, I apologize once again for not being able to update as often. **

**This chapter goes to one of my favorite couples. It's Thalico!**

**Couple no. 8: Thalia and Nico**

_How can this be possible? This is all a dream; I mean a living dream Thalia. _Thalia took in a deep breath, or maybe two. _Oh, what am I thinking now? _

Thalia shut down those irritating thoughts that swam in her head. Her hand found itself on a necklace next to her, on her wooden side table. It was a silver deer with proud branching horns that looked like a miniature tree. Next to it was a girl with a bow and arrow in hand. It was a design by Artemis, carefully made by Hephaestus. Thalia's fingers traced the smooth, cool surface. It felt minutes ago that she was out hunting with her former sisters. Yet, it felt like a millennia since she had last seen them.

Thalia had never once forgotten how she had been denounced from the Hunt. Artemis had given her blessings to Nico and herself during the wedding, yet having a denouncement was necessary. Thalia wore the necklace and as soon as the cool surface touched the skin on her neck, she heard the birds chirping around her and the air that had turned cold prickled against her skin. The necklace was designed in such a way that when she wore it, she could see and hear everything that Artemis was experiencing.

Thalia took off the necklace and silently stood up. She walked towards her dressing table and found herself looking at the present her father had given her. It was a beautiful piece of jewelry; it had a few magical functions and could be used as a weapon. Her hands glided across the bracelet and she slipped it onto her wrist. The colors swimming inside the gems on the bracelet followed that of the sky. It was swirling a light blue right now and Thalia whispered, "καταιγίδα."

Thalia silently hoped that she had gotten the word right, which of course she had, being hardwired to speak Greek. Her bracelet was named storm, it had named by her father. She watched as the bracelet transformed into a glowing whip, it was not the exact thing she had in mind, but at least it transformed. Her bracelet could transform into any weapon and the best thing was that only the person that she granted usage could use it. This meant that no other monster could use it. Even though it was meant to transform into the weapon the user was thinking of, it was a slight variation from what Thalia had in mind.

"Hey pinecone face, I'm home." Nico called out to Thalia from three feet behind her and she nearly jumped. She hated it when he scared her like that, especially when he was so near to her he could have just said it.

"Hey death boy, you needn't shout, it's not as if you're eight feet underground." Thalia added a sarcastic grin as Nico winced; the sight of him wincing widened her smile.

"Haha, how funny." Nico rolled his eyes while stating that bluntly.

Thalia rolled her eyes at his remark and put down the whip that was dangling from her hand, not bothering to transform it back to its ring state. She started to walk towards Nico, standing in front of him in a matter of seconds.

"Nico, I need to te-" Her sentence was cut short by Nico. He tackled her to the bed and kissed her on the lips. They hung in that position for a few seconds and Nico broke away from the kiss, leaving a disappointed Thalia.

"Thalia, you're drop _dead _gorgeous." Nico whispered into her ear, as his lips were inches away from her ear.

Thalia gulped down a steady supply of saliva and her heart pounded in her ribcage, threatening to burst out of it. Thalia felt the heat creep through her cheeks and she blushed at that sentence, her cheeks flushed red.

All of a sudden, a pain surged through her stomach and she could not help but wince. Nico had obviously seen that and he rushed to her side. _Damn it, he is going to ask me if I'm alright…what should I say? _Thalia's lips formed a thin line as she thought of a reason, any reason at all would have helped at that moment, but she could think of none.

"Are you alright?" He asked with eyes filled to the brim with concern.

_What should I say, think of a good one Thalia, a good one…_

"Yup, it's just um…gastric?" Thalia said the first word she could think of, her reason sounded more of a question but Nico gave it no second thought.

"I'll go get some ambrosia." Nico hurried out of the bedroom and to the kitchen.

Thalia sat on her bed, deep in thought. _Seriously Thalia what's with gastric? _The irritating voice asked her in that half chiding and half not believing manner. Her thoughts floated back to the current problem. _How would Nico take it, I nearly forgot to tell him that we have a baby! How stupid can I be? _Thalia was not afraid of telling Nico about the baby; instead, she was afraid of how he would take it.

Nico had blacked out three times on her before. And, each time it took a bucket of ice water to wake him up. The first time was right after he had asked her to marry him, the second was immediately after the marriage and the third was after her father had paid them a visit and gave her 'storm'.

Nico entered the room again and handed her the ambrosia. She placed it next to her, on the bed sheet, not bothering to eat it even though she had 'gastric'.

"Nico, come sit." Thalia patted the bed beside her.

Nico obeyed obediently, just as a well trained dog would have done and sat next to Thalia on the bed, not daring to refuse her order.

"Nico…I'm pregnant."

Nico's face remained unchanged and he sucked in a breath at that point of time.

"Really?"

"Why would I kid you?"

"Because, I dunno you usually do so…"

"I am really, really pregnant." Thalia said the word 'really' two times as she was getting frustrated with Nico. Couldn't he just believe her already?

"Are you…"

"Yes, yes, yes!" Thalia's voice thundered in the room and Nico fell back in shock.

Nico could have sworn that she may have broken down the door with that voice of hers it was a miracle that he was not blown out of the window.

"Thalia, you may want to chill. The stress may…"

*Pop*

Nico apparently was one second too late, he watched as Thalia fell face flat on the bed. He checked her situation by opening one of her eyes Thalia was out cold.

"Guess I'm the one who has to take the bucket of water now."

He sighed, shook his head and walked out of the room.

**Actually, this may be what happens at the end of my Thalico story, A Huntresses Love. But hey, no promises and some thoughts by Thalia do relate to that story. You guys can check it out if you want to. Remember to review and follow! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, this is the next and last chapter (unless you suggest a couple right after this that I can use). Take your time to read it. Thank you all of you for your support. If you guys want a sequel please tell me on the review page. **

**I'll be posting a notification here:  
**

**I will like you all to know that this is the last couple left (unless you have any other suggestions)****, so if you have not seen a couple that you really like/ship, please leave a review right after this chapter and I'll add them in. **

**Baby names are also currently being decided by me and I would love it if you guys send in the names that you want to enable me to satisfy you all when I decide the names. Please note that baby names will be decided after this chapter. So send them in quickly!**

**And, here's another thing, it's about baby weapons. Please also give your opinion on that. I would love to hear all your suggestions. I am adding in an extra factor now, that is the giver of the weapon. It can be anyone, from the Gods to humans. **

**Oh, and please tell me if you want the continuation of this story. It will basically be about the naming of the babies. Some names may be a pretty big surprise (based on the names that I have decided like only one). But all weapons are NOT yet decided, so you still have a say in that. If you do want a continuation, you can express that in the reviews.**

**Thank you all for your support and please follow this story if you have liked it so far (I hope you did). For those who are wondering what the name of the sequel is, you'll find out in the first chapter of the sequel. **

**Couple No. 9: Hazel and Frank**

"Frank, are you in here?" Hazel asked as she walked into the attic. Frank had been missing since like five minutes ago.

"I swear you are going to pay for this when I find you, Frank Zhang!" She searched under the wooden table and coughed as she breathed in the dust. She cursed and stood up. _Where could he be? _Then, she saw a tail sticking out from the drawer.

"Gotcha." Slowly, she inched towards the drawer and grabbed the tail. There was a terrified squeak and a mouse wriggled in her fingers.

"Geez Frank, can't you change into something...less disgusting?"

The mouse squeaked in fright as it tried to wriggle out of Hazel's grip.

"Change out of that form or I will yank your miserable tail off! "

The mouse tried to wriggle harder but Hazel griped onto it tighter.

"You're not going anywhere. I'll count to three if you don't transform back, I'll seriously pull out your tail."

The mouse squeaked in retort but did not turn back into Frank.

"One, two and..."

"Um...Hazel what are you doing with Cheese?"

Hazel turned around upon hearing Annabeth.

"Oh hey, um, just trying to get Frank to turn back. Who's Cheese?" Hazel laughed awkwardly, it was weird that Annabeth came in in the middle of the session.

"He is Cheese and I'm quite sure Frank is downstairs. So you can put him down now."

Annabeth looked nearly as stunned as Hazel was, perhaps a little shocked too.

"I-I'm so sorry, I thought it was Frank so I..."

Hazel quickly let go of the mouse and it ran behind Annabeth as if seeking protection. Percy walked into the room at that moment.

"I settled the floor, I chose the oak brown wood."

Annabeth and Percy had come over for a temporary stay in their house due to Percy blowing up the swimming pool, flooding the house and destroying the floor. They were currently staying in the attic and were about to move back in a week.

"I better go." Hazel muttered as she sensed some tension in the air.

Annabeth just waved her away. Hazel could sense that this situation was heating up. She hurried out of the attic and halfway down the stairs, she heard Annabeth shouting at Percy.

"I told you not to get wood!"

"Why?"

"What happens if you flood the room again?"

"We'll just clean it up again."

"You still have the cheek to say that you seaweed brain, let's see how you would feel if I flood the living room every single day!"

Hazel shook her head and sighed, she sometimes wondered how those two even lived with one another.

"The power of love."

* * *

"Frank?"

Hazel trudged into the living room, hoping to find Frank.

"I'm here."

He was relaxing on the sofa and watching a movie. In his hands was a packet of crisp popcorn and he was stuffing handfuls of it into his mouth.

"That guy's so cool, he can change into any animal he wants to be!"

"You can do that."

"Exactly why I find him cool."

Hazel giggled and took a seat next to him, Frank could be so arrogant at times.

"Frank, I have something to tell you."

"Hmm?"

Frank's eyes were still glued to the television and he briefly nodded, not the exact reaction Hazel had wished for but still at least there was a reaction.

"I am pregnant." Hazel said after a little while.

Roar! Hazel covered her ears in shock upon hearing the roar and the arguing upstairs stopped.

Hazel heard the clatter of footsteps as Annabeth and Percy hurried down the staircase. The roar had obviously been heard by the two of them. Who in the house could not have heard it?

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hazel asked, still a little shocked but able to speak.

"It means 'what the heck'?"

Hazel laughed and she fell onto the sofa. The two of them rolled over in laughter because of Frank's error in language. Annabeth and Percy were down the stairs in no time and were rushing towards the couch.

"Did anything happen? Are you hurt?" Annabeth asked after a moment of inability to speak when she saw them laughing. "And why are both of you laughing?"

Hazel turned around to face Annabeth whose eyes were widened in shock. This matter definitely needed explaining, but she could always do that later.

"Long story. And Frank, I hope our baby does not get your genes."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want his first word to be 'roar'.

Frank laughed and answered, "Then I'll translate for you."

**So, did you like it? Hope you did like this one. Remember to review your thoughts about the babies and if you want a sequel tell me. And follow if you did like it. You can check out my other stories too but sadly there is no Frazel. I have a Thalico and a RachelXOctavian!**

**I will like to tell you all that the sequel may be posted after 2nd October due to my up and coming exam. This is the most important exam and I will have to study hard for it. So thank you all for reading!  
**

**Once again please remember to ********voice your opinion if you want a sequel and also **give your suggestions on the baby names and the baby's weapon and the weapon giver. If you liked the story so far, please follow!  


**P.S. Please check out my RachelXOctavian story. Give me your comments if you like it, follow it! (It's a new venture.)**

**Toodles,**

**AthenaSage.**


	10. Thank You!

Hi guys, I have come to the end of this story after 9 chapters.

I will like to thank everyone who has followed and favorited me. Your support has boost me to write this story. Once again, I will like to thank you with my deepest gratitude. It has been fun to write this story with your support and help.

Also, I have decided to write a sequel that will be a continuation to this story. It will basically be about naming the babies. Your suggestions have been taken into consideration and I would like to thank you for them. The sequel will be posted here, like it will still be under Demigod Drama.

A BIG thank you to:

adcgreengirl22

Aleksandryna-Zinnaella

Andromeda101

AnnabethChase1011

Artemis7962

Batmann13

Belgara

BionicWafflle

Black Roses for Hades girl

BookDevourer52

DarkSideBaby

Elliot Faraday

HungerGamesgirl911

Imtryingtofitin

LOLpjo

LegolasTheII

Lovedogs101

Lunette Tala

LittleWinter1011

TheMidnightElite

OctavianTeddies

PercabethLuver

PercyJUltimateFan

Poseidon and Nike

Puppylove77

Rainidaze

Sam-Daughter Of Athena

ShimmeringDaisyFace

Sol and G'syr

sweetiepie3311

Taylorswiftisawesome

Tazmaster

ThaliaGraces

ThaliaZeus

Thalico Fan Extraodinare

Thalicoforever3.14

WiseGirlXSeaweedBrain

Wisegirl1480

XDlol101

altec1

aslongaswe'retogetherPA

.116

ckies

flanka

inv2

luvdogs101

nequam-tenshi

thalico fan extrodinare

thorn garmadon

vm9306

wassupdude

whats-it-2-u

Especially to the following people for adding me as their favorite:

Aleksandryna-Zinnaella

Andromeda101

Batmann13

Belgara

BookDevourer52

CottonCandyMonster

DarkSideBaby

Death is my daddy

LOLpjo

LegolasTheII

Lunette Tala

PercabethLuver27

PercyJUltimateFan

ShimmeringDaisyFace

Sol and G'syr

Tazmaster

ThaliaGraces

ThaliaZeus

Thalico Fan Extraodinare

Thalicoforever3.14

Wisegirl1480

XDlol101

aslongaswe'retogetherPA

.116

luvdogs101

ocean's .daughter 22

sandryofmindilan121

thalico fan extrodinare

vm9306

wassupdude

xNightmarexx

Anyways, my gratitude can never be expressed enough through words. Thank you all for your support! The sequel will be coming up soon!

AthenaSage

Cookies to all of you awesome people who have read my story!  
(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(: :)(::)


	11. SEQUEL'S HERE!

**Baby Blues!**

A Demigod Drama Sequel


	12. Double Trouble! XD

**Hey guys, I'm back with the sequel. I decided to name it 'Baby Blues'. Yup, no more stalling on this chapter. This is a sequel to Demigod Drama. And the couples will be the same. No more, no less. So my first exam, English, is over...but there's another one coming. Geez, it's a tough life here. Not to mention and exam-filled one. Okay, no more ranting over exams. Now, let the Baby Blues begin. **

**P.S. A BIG thank you to all my followers. And this is a suggestion from Death is my Daddy. (Not going to tell you what the suggestion is...not until the end)**

_Couple No 1: Jason and Piper  
_

"Jason, I think we have another problem..." Piper whimpered as she sat next to Jason on the sofa.

They were both enjoying time in the living room together, enjoying a movie on the television.

"Yes beauty queen, what can I do for you?" Jason winked at her as he turned his attention from the television to her.

"You do not call me beauty queen and you do not wink at me when you do that!" Piper shouted at him and Jason smiled and then wagged a playful finger at her.

"Now, now beauty queen don't get mad. If you abhor the name beauty queen then why don't I go with your majesty?"

"Jason!"

"Okay, okay we'll stick with Pipes."

"So what's the other problem?"

Piper shook her head. This was one of her biggest dilemma in all time, like seriously all time. She never knew that pregnancy would bring her so many problems. She had just found out that one baby was not enough now there were two.

"It has to do with, um, babies."

Jason nodded his head and he once again showed no emotion. Piper was worried sick, what happens if he blacks out on me again?

"Carry on."

"Jason, promise me you won't pass out...again."

"Don't worry beauty queen, I won't."

Piper stared daggers at him and she wanted to strangle him straight away.

"Oops, sorry it's Pipes, my bad."

Jason held up his hands as if expecting a beating from Piper. Piper grinned and pondered over her next move. Should I let him off or kill him?

"You better remember that Jason or the next time I won't let you off."

Jason winked at her again and Piper felt like exploding. He took in her expression with a wide grin.

"Now that's my girl. "

"Okay, it's really important and it's like one of the most important things for our baby."

Jason was all ears, his eyes were peaked with curiosity and he leaned forward.

"I'm listening."

"We have to name our babies."

Jason leaned back and sighed.

"Piper, why did you get me so worked up just to tell me that?"

Piper rolled her eyes, did he not know the importance of a name? Jason's eyes were back on the television screen.

"You see Jason, here's the catch. After I went for the checkup today there was a new discovery."

"A new discovery?"

"Yes."

Piper looked him in the eye. He seemed a little off guard, she wondered if he would faint.

"Um, maybe now's not the right time..."

"Don't worry, Pipes. I'm alright."

Piper nodded but thought twice about telling him. In the end I still have to tell him...should I continue procrastinating?

"Jason," Piper took in a deep breath and then counted to three. "We've got twins."

"What?"

Piper counted the number of times Jason blinked in a row after finding out the awkward truth. The total added up to ten. After a while, Piper decided to asked the tricky question.

"What should we name them?"

"Now that's the tricky part."

"What do you mean tricky? You mean you weren't preparing any names?"

Jason put his hands behind his arms behind his head and relaxed on thd couch.

"You see, the names I prepared were for one baby...not two."

Piper realized that she had almost scolded Jason. That was wrong of her to wrongly accuse him. Of course he had only thought of one, how silly of me! To think that I was going to kill him for "not" thinking of names.

"So, what was the name you thought about?" Piper asked Jason, curious to see what he had up his sleeve.

"Well I was thinking about Chanel. I mean it is an old french name and it's kind of nice."

"Chanel," Piper mused over the name. It was nice and she was sure that Aphrodite would have liked it. After all, it was a French name.

"Pipes, what should we name our other child?"

"I have just the perfect match."

"What?"

"Chanice!"

It was a name Piper had been thinking over for quite a while. Even though it wasn't French, at least it matched Chanel.

Piper hugged Jason in delight at the thought of solving her dilemma and he whispered into her ear, "So I guess the names are settled?"

"Yes the names are settled."

"Chanel and Chanice Grace."

"Mhmm."

Jason kissed her lips with such ferocity that he caught her off guard. Piper sank deep into the kiss, but Jason suddenly pulled away from it.

"Sorry beauty queen, your kiss can wait but my show can't. "

"Jason!"

"Yes beauty queen."

"That's it, you're dead meat!"

**So Jason did NOT actually get killed by Piper. But he got it pretty bad. A big thank you to all my lovely readers once again and if you guys liked this chapter review. If you haven't followed yet, then do it! It's seriously NOT that hard. Like just click the FOLLOW/FAVORITE button right there. Like...okay I can't point it out. Once again, thank you all for reading this chapter and the suggestion was "piper twins, girls". A really, really big thank you to Death is my Daddy for that. Thank you all bunches!  
**

**Also, check out my other story Rachel and Octavian: The Prophecy Makers. Please give me comments on that one. Next chapter is going to be about them! **

**Toodles!**


	13. Oracles and Pools (NOTICE at the bottom)

**Hey all once again, it's really been hard to find time to upload, as you all know that my exams are ongoing. But, even so, I have managed to squeeze in a little bit of time for this chapter. I really like the 'Rachel and Octavian' couple, since they don't have an official couple name, I'll just call them by their full name. So, some people find this couple disgusting, but that's all right if it's your personal feelings. Not everyone has the same taste. But, I do sort of ship them so I have a story about them. Feel free to check it out. It's called 'Rachel and Octavian: The Prophecy Makers'. Please review and follow if you liked this chapter!**

_Couple No. 2: Rachel and Octavian_

"I'll be fine Dad," Rachel forced the 'fine' out through gritted teeth. Honestly, Rachel was fine until _he _had called. The 'he' was no other than her Dad who was really getting on her nerves today. "Yes, yes, I'll attend the dinner." There was more rambling over the dinner on the other side of the line and Rachel swore silently. "Yes Dad, I know it's important." Rachel really wanted to hang up the phone, stuff it in her handbag and never answer any calls from him anymore in her entire life.

"Are you sure you'll be there?"

"Yes."

"You have the tendency to forget appointments Rachel."

"I'll be there."

"Remem-"

Rachel cut her Dad off. She was fuming silently and wanted this conversation, well technically it wasn't because it was mostly one sided and the one side was of course her Dad's, to end.

"I know, I know. The Academy's Grand Ballroom," Rachel rolled her eyes at the word 'grand', the 'Grand Ballroom' had put her through so much misery this afternoon. "This Friday at two. Now Dad, I've got to go. I have, um, some _stuff _to attend to."

Rachel secretly hoped that her father had not caught the 'um' in her last sentence and the way she had said 'stuff' like she was asking herself if she had anything to do. Hurriedly, before her Dad could say anything more, she gave a quick 'goodbye' and hung up.

"Your Dad?" Annabeth asked her from beside her. Rachel turned to face Annabeth while stuffing her hand phone in her bag; she had wanted to do that for so long. She was visiting Annabeth that afternoon, as they had not seen each other for a long time. Now that Annabeth was sure that Rachel was not after Percy, they were really good friends.

"Yup, how did you know?" Rachel asked with her voice filled with inquisitiveness. _Is she really that smart? _Rachel thought to herself as she sat at the sofa, next to Annabeth. _Yes, she is the daughter of Athena but I mean…can she read my mind?_

"Rachel, I listened to you say 'Dad' almost twenty times while you were talking on the line. Could I not have known that it was your Dad?" Annabeth's answer was accompanied by a sigh, Rachel did not know whether it was due to her stupidity or the fact that Percy and Octavian were not out of the room yet.

Rachel felt her face heating up and the color red crept up her face. _Oh my gods, great now I look just like those red hearts on one of Octavian's teddy bears. _Rachel found that a weird comparison, but she had confiscated all of Octavian's bears and could distinctly remember seeing some with red hearts. Annabeth, seeing that Rachel had no other questions, decided to continue with her explanation of some architecture that Rachel seriously could not care less about.

_Oh, I wish Octavian or Percy would come out soon. Someone please tell her to stop talking about architecture! I'm getting really bored. _Rachel found herself thinking that after a minute or two of the boring lecture. Then, her savior, well actually there were two, so Rachel's saviors entered the room.

"Hey Annabeth, hey Rach." Octavian waved at both of them as he walked into the room and Rachel rolled her eyes at him. _It's Rachel. _Annabeth had finally stopped talking about architecture and turned her attention to the guys.

"Hey guys." Percy waited for Annabeth to correct him, which she definitely did; she would never let Percy get away with wrong genders.

"Technically it's _girls_." Annabeth said in a 'matter-of-fact' tone and Percy shrugged in response.

"Well if you want it that way. Hey, wise _girl_." This time, it was Annabeth's turn to roll her eyes.

Octavian and Percy walked towards the couch and then sat down. Octavian casually put his arm around Rachel and Percy followed suit, putting his arm around Annabeth as if the she was his private property.

"So, what were you guys doing in the room?" Rachel asked and waited for a response.

"We were watching baseball and then we ended up finding a picture of Babe Ruth in his New York Yankees uniform."

Something about his name reminded Rachel of something that she could not quite grasp. And then, it suddenly popped up in her mind.

"Oh gods, that reminds me we have to name our baby!" Rachel felt horrified that she had forgotten about that utterly important part of having a baby. She had just gone for a checkup; their baby was a girl and she had yet to name her.

"We're not going to name our baby that quickly." Annabeth and Percy quickly retorted at the same time.

"Not you guys, me and Octavian…our baby." Rachel said, her voice on a slightly higher note than usual.

"Alright then, we'll help you." Annabeth suggested and Rachel nodded, she would need all the names she could get.

Percy and Octavian looked at each other and then a grin spread across their faces. They slowly they opened their mouths and exclaimed, "Ruth!"

"No way, you're not naming the baby after that Bab Ruth!" Rachel screamed, exasperated by the thought of that and the fact that they wanted to name her baby after a baseball player.

"Babe Ruth." Percy and Octavian corrected at the same time and they winked at each other.

"Whatever."

"How about…Delphine, like the oracle Delphine." Annabeth suggested after pondering over names for a moment.

"No thanks, I think I've gotten enough of that name." Octavian responded.

"Delphine's nice, but maybe something a little more…unique." Rachel muttered. She started to think of names, but none came to her.

"Something unique, eh?" Percy started as he stared towards the water in the swimming pool. They had decided to build an infinity edge pool and Rachel loved the way it was built. Annabeth's house was pretty big, so with her awesome architecture skills, they had managed to build one.

"How about…Infinity?" Percy asked Rachel, his eyes still on the pool. Rachel definitely knew where that name had come from.

"You're starting to make her daughter sound like a swimming pool," Annabeth chided Percy as soon as he had said the name.

"Sorry just…" Octavian cut off Percy when he was in midsentence. Octavian looked deep in thought and he had his hand right below his chin.

"Infinity…" he mused to himself.

"Don't tell me you're gonna-" Octavian shushed Rachel up. Rachel wanted to scream at him but thought better of it. If he had wanted to name his child 'Infinity', he would have said so already.

"Almost there…" Octavian was thinking really hard now and his brow was creased in frustration.

"I've got it!" He shouted in triumph as he leapt up from his spot on the sofa.

This made Rachel nearly jump in fright at the sudden movement and Percy and Annabeth drew back in shock.

"Destiny, her name can be Destiny!"

Rachel had recovered from the shock and was now amused by the name.

"Infinity with Delphine and an additional 's' it's Destiny. Who votes for Destiny?"

Rachel and Annabeth both agreed to the name, Percy was the only one without an answer.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked as she turned around. There was some water floating, frozen in midair behind them from a Pepsi Cola that Percy had brought out of the room. The liquid fell on the floor after a moment or two, when Percy had recovered from his initial shock.

"Whoa, you nearly made me pee in my pants." Percy held his hands up, palms facing Octavian who had a 'are you kidding me?' look on his face. "Hey, no joke."

"I would have rather you wet your pants, you've just dirtied the floor…again."

Annabeth pointed to the wet mass on the floor and Percy looked guilty, yet again.

**Percy spilled his Pepsi Cola on the brand new floor and so Annabeth has to clean it up. I would like to thank Tazmaster for this lovely suggestion for Rachel's child. Thank you all for sending in names and a big thank you to all who have followed this. If you liked it review and follow it if you haven't. It's not so hard to do that just click the FOLLOW/FAVORITE! Once again, thank you all for reading this chapter!**

**P.S: Please check out my Rachel and Octavian story: 'Rachel and Octavian: The Prophecy Makers' if you want to. Thanks!**

**Toodles, AthenaSage.**

**NOTICE: I've just gotten some bad news. The White House is planning to shut down for copyright infringement. Please go to the following website to sign the petition against it.**

**.gov/petition/stop-sopa-2013/LMzMVrQF**


	14. The Gardens of Olympus

**Hey all, this is a Percabeth and for all those who love Percabeth, I hope you will enjoy this chapter. Today I woke up with all those 'new followers' and 'new favorites' and I was so happy! A really big thank you to all of you guys for following and favoriting my story! Double cheers for those who have checked out ****_Rachel and Octavian: The Prophecy Makers_**** and followed it! Love you guys lots. **

**P.S: This baby name suggestion was given by Thalicoforever3.14. A big thank you to her!**

**Cookies for all of you:**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(: :)(::)**

Couple No. 3: Annabeth and Percy

Annabeth traced out the remaining circumference of the circle. She frowned, crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it in the bin. The Gods had requested for a new garden, one apparently was not enough for Demeter. She had received a letter from her mother in her mailbox. She checked her mailbox daily every six hours, just in case a letter like that came. Annabeth studied the letter again. The letter had arrived two days ago, with a red seal and addressed to her.

It read, "Annabeth, we need a layout for a new garden. The measurements are as follows..." Annabeth skipped the measurements, she could deal with that later. "We need it in two days time, or Demeter may just overpower Mount Olympus with flowers. Athena."

Annabeth buried her head in her hands, but got over it almost as quickly as it had started, which was really quick. She drew the diameter of the circle shaped garden and the radius again for the twentieth time in a row. She planned on adding in a few decorations of her own. Demeter loved climbing plants, so she added a few stone pillars for that. Demeter also needed a place for her rare plants, so Annabeth blocked out a corner for those plants, and...

"Annabeth!" Percy shouted from their bedroom and Annabeth let out an irritable sigh. Couldn't he just leave her alone when she was doing her work? She threw her pen onto her miserable study desk and stormed out of the room. She entered their room by nearly smashing the doorknob out and flinging the door open. The door crashed into the wall behind and Percy, who was studying a piece of paper winced. "Ooh, that's gonna hurt." He muttered as he looked at the fuming Annabeth.

Annabeth ran a hand through her sweaty hair that was tied up in a ponytail. "What is it?" Annabeth demanded as she glared at Percy. Percy whimpered and seemed to shrink backward. Annabeth's moodswings were starting to scare him. With stress and moodswings, Annabeth could just be the equivalent of a raging bull.

"I j-just need t-to tell y-you t-that..."

"Would you stop stammering?" Annabeth nearly shouted, it was more of an order than a question. Percy seemed to shrink back a few more inches. Annabeth sighed at how cowardly her husband was. Percy on the other hand felt like it was brave to even sit there.

Percy knew that Annabeth had been having these mood swings for the past few days, well since she got the letter from her mom. The only times she came out was to cook instant noodles or make some coffee to keep herself awake. Percy was really not liking these mood swings and Annabeth never seemed to have the time to talk anymore. Percy sometimes wondered if he was getting the symptoms of 'Annabeth withdrawal'.

"The results are o-out." He tried not to stammer but it was pretty hard not to do that with Annabeth glaring at him.

Annabeth's scowl and fierce glare suddenly turned into a smile.

"Let me see!" She nearly squealed, this scared Percy out of his wits. He seriously hated these mood swings, couldn't Annabeth just stay in one mood for once.

Annabeth jumped onto the bed and grabbed the letter out of Percy's hands before he had the chance to react. A look of shock adorned Percy's face. "I will never get use to this," he mumbled as he watched the excited Annabeth.

All of a sudden, Annabeth's smile faltered and it turned into a neutral look.

"Oh, it's a boy." Annabeth stated blankly as she stared at the paper.

"Yes, um, you don't like it...being a boy?"

"I'm alright, but I would have wanted a girl."

"Why?" Percy was confused, why didn't she like girls? Why was she so discriminative all of a sudden?

"Because girls mature faster than boys." Annabeth said in the 'isn't that obvious' tone.

"But...he is a descendant of Athena, shouldn't he like...still be wise. He will have your genes."

"And if he has your seaweed brain?" Annabeth raised an eyebrow and Percy took a while to absorb the remark and then he blushed.

"Oh..."

They stayed in an awkward silence until Annabeth broke it with a moan.

"I can't believe I have to take care of Olympus and name babies!" She fell backward onto the bed with a loud thump.

Annabeth's fatigued brain cells started to churn. Olympus reminded her of someone, if they named their baby after him, it could commemorate him. Suddenly, Annabeth leapt up, startling Percy.

"I've got it!"

"Hmm?"

"Olympus and babies...we can name him Luke!"

"Luke..." Percy mused, the thoughts came back to him about Luke.

"Luke was a hero, we should take this opportunity to commemorate him." Annabeth continued as Percy thought over the name.

"Yes, we should name him Luke." Percy agreed with Annabeth and she jumped in joy.

"Hold on...Luke and Olympus...Oh Gods! The garden for Olympus, it's due in four hours!" Annabeth shouted in horror and scooted out of the room.

"I will never get used to that...ever." Percy confirmed as he watched Annabeth race out of the room.

"Look at her, she didn't even notice she knocked over the glass of water. Looks like it'll be better if Luke gets my DNA."

Percy picked up the result slip and continued studying it. "Luke Castellan," Percy murmured and he was sure that Luke could hear him wherever he was. "Luke Jackson."

**So...did all of you like it? Another big thank you to all of you for reading. A special thank you to Thalicoforever3.14 for suggesting this name. Please review and follow if you did like it! Remember to check out my other story **_**Rachel and Octavian: The Prophecy Makers.**_** Thank you all once again! Next up...Leo and Reyna. **


	15. LEYNA

**Hi all! Okay, I know I said 2nd October, yes, but I'm so eager about it I simply can't wait! I'm a little hyper right now because my first exam is over! Sorry, don't mind me rambling on and on... **

* * *

**I put a notice for Beta readers and I've already found one. But, thank you to all who have offered their services. I am really grateful for that. **

* * *

**A BIG thank you to all of you guys for reading, favoriting, following and reviewing my story. Another HUGE thank you to my LOVELY Beta _Blackcurse11_. Check out her stories!**

* * *

**Now, let the drama begin...**

Couple No. 4: Leo and Reyna

"Leo, you do know that we have something important, right?" Reyna sounded more like she was asking a question to herself than into the voice box of Leo's phone.

Leo's specially designed phone had special features such as preventing monsters from tracking them, free wi-fi and cellular data, about everything that a normal mobile phone had, but twice as advanced. Unfortunately, there was one teeny problem.

Reyna sighed as she scrolled through the pages of the touch-screen and voice automated phone. She continued sighing as she resumed scrolling through the list of applications to find the messaging icon. That problem was in fact very prominent in her eyes. It came in big, bold silver letters and was on every single phone in Leo's making. This meant that it was given to every single camper in Camp Half-blood whether new or old. The problem was, Reyna clicked on the messaging icon and sighed. He had given them a couple name and that name was the brand of his phone.

In big, bold, capitalized silver letters sat the name 'LEYNA'.

Reyna grumbled to herself something about getting Leo to stop naming the brand 'LEYNA' and distributing it to all the campers. But, she herself knew that even if she somehow managed to persuade him, it was too late. This brand or model of Leo's had sold over a billion hand phones over the last four months. It had outdone phones from both Apple and Samsung and now, it was famous worldwide. Leo just loved the fame and he had loved the brand name twice as much.

Reyna however, felt embarrassed and angry. She would blush every time she returned to Camp Jupiter to handle some matters with Jason and the Council, little children ran up to her waving the hand phones in their hands and chanting, "We love LEYNA! We love REYNA!" Reyna had never gotten use to the fame or the fact that people loved her. Oh, how she wanted to get back to her normal life. She as a praetor of Camp Jupiter and Leo as a crazed mechanic.

Reyna was angry with Leo, but, she also thought about how much good the 'LEYNA' had brought to both Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-blood. It was an easier way of communication and allowed the demigods to not only be able to communicate with each other through Iris. The only problem was, Leo never answered his phone when she wanted him to. Reyna hated this and just as she started fuming over the matter again, she remembered what she had called Leo for. It was for the baby, well, naming the baby.

The doorbell rang.

Leo unlocked the door by himself and skipped into the house.

"Leo, where have you been?" Reyna demanded when she saw the giddily happy Leo.

Leo had no response to her and he continued fiddling with his phone in between his fingers.

"Leo?!" Reyna tried not to sound a little desperate, but, she could help but feel like she was just missing out on something. Something really, really big.

Leo smiled slyly and the corners of his mouth turned upwards. Reyna felt herself wanting to know what this big secret was, and then she saw the phone in his fingers.

"Oh Gods, no!" She yelled in horror and then she attempted to grab the phone from Leo's hand.

However, Leo was one step or perhaps one phone ahead of her and immediately hid the phone behind his back in one swift motion. He wagged a playful finger at her and then he yelped as Reyna dove for him, wide-eyed and furious.

"Leo, GIVE ME THAT PHONE!" Reyna roared in rage as her face contorted in rage.

"No can't do, Reynie!" Leo winced at Reyna's rage, but tried to keep the mood light.

"LEO!" Reyna screamed at the top of her lungs and Leo covered his ears when she did so.

"Reyna listen, I..." Leo could never finish his sentence for Reyna had tackled him to the ground and was now wrestling with him to keep still.

Reyna desperately tried to remove the mobile phone from Leo's hand, but Leo quickly threw it to the far side of his living room. Reyna scrambled to her feet and Leo did the same too. Without warning, they both dove for the phone. Everything seemed like it was in slow motion as two of them dove for the sleek, white cellular phone that sat there innocently.

"No!" Leo shouted as Reyna reached for the phone as he tumbled onto the ground, hands stretched for the phone.

Reyna knew what he was about to do and she did not want him to be able to get his hands on the cell phone. She raced towards the phone and in one swift motion, grabbed it out of Leo's reach. Leo, seeing the phone was now in Reyna's hands, tried to get away from her by pushing himself backwards.

"Leo, what is the meaning of this?" Reyna lifted the phone in one hand and waved it in the air as she seethed with rage.

"Reynie," Leo tried to ease the tension again, but shrunk back when Reyna started storming towards him. "Let's get one thing straight, I did not put any nude photos of you in that cellphone's general settings."

"Why is the model's name my name?" Reyna tried to keep herself from shouting, she knew that sooner or later, Leo was going to drive her crazy.

"Because...because..." Reyna lifted an eyebrow in mock expectancy of an answer that actually wouldn't make her angrier. "You're hot?"

"What kind of answer is that Leo Valdez?" Reyna demanded from him as she towered over his being.

"Oh, hehe. Look at the time I've got to..." Reyna grabbed Leo by the collar of his shirt.

"Don't say you've got to run," she warned. "You're not running anywhere."

"No, Reynie, I think you got it wrong. I was not running anywhere, I was going to say 'go'." Leo tried to point out her error and in turn, got a slap in the face.

"Leo, where do you have to go?" Reyna tried not to lose her cool any further and Leo tried not to make eye contact with her.

"The...the opening ceremony, wait, the promotion ceremony of the new model?" Leo sounded more like he was asking himself rather than answering the question.

"I knew it." Reyna released Leo's collar and trudged over to the sofa.

Leo hurried after her and frantically sat down next to her.

"Look Reyna, I'm so, so sorry." Leo tried to sound sincere and hide the smile on his face. "I thought it would be a good anniversary gift or, um, something like that."

Leo had made that excuse up in a split second, after remembering that today was their anniversary, which he had in fact totally forgotten. Now, he hoped that Reyna would accept the apology and forget about her anger.

"My Gods. Leo, I totally forgot about our anniversary today. I'm sorry for getting so mad at you. Thanks for getting a gift for me," Reyna turned to face him, the anger on her expression disappearing.

Leo heaved a sigh of relief and silently thanked Hephaestus. Reyna had bought it and he was saved...for now.

"Oh my Gods!" Reyna shrieked, causing Leo to jump out of his seat on the couch. "I totally forgot the other most important thing, silly me."

Leo heaved another sigh of relief, glad that Reyna was not mad with him anymore.

"What is the other thing Reynie?" Leo asked her, trying to sound a little concerned and not mostly relieved.

"We have to name our baby Leo!" Reyna was really alarmed by the fact that she had forgotten this and her surprised tone actually surprised Leo.

"Why don't we name him after my great grandfather?" Leo asked Reyna for her opinion on the matter.

"And who was that? I can't possibly remember every one of your ancestors."

Leo sighed at her sarcasm and replied, "Sammy Valdez."

"Oh, that guy? Sammy is a cute name. Are you sure he was not called Sam?"

"Positive," Leo replied with a neutral expression on his face.

"Alright then, this is easier than I thought it would be. Sammy it is then."

Leo grinned when Reyna agreed with him. He gave her a peck on the cheek and in turn she smiled.

"Now to go to the promotion," Leo grinned cheekily as he said that, waiting for Reyna's reaction.

"I hate you, flame boy."

"I love you too, Reynie."

And with that, Leo raced out of the door before Reyna could get angry at him and hollered as he went, "I'll get another model named Sammy!"

Reyna sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Boys."

**Leo's was about to get killed by Reyna. Luckily he escaped in time...this time. **

**I would like to thank Tazmaster and Thalicoforever3.14 for this great suggestion for Leo and Reyna's child. Thank you all for sending in names and a big thank you to all who have followed this. If you liked it, review and follow it if you haven't. It's not so hard to do that just click the FOLLOW/FAVORITE! I really appreciate in when you do that. It motivates me and seriously makes my day. Once again, thank you all for reading this chapter!**

**P.S: Please check out my new story 'The Demigods at Hogwarts' and and don't leave out my other new one, 'The Curse of A Choice: Annabeth or Artemis'. Thanks for reading!**

**Toodles, **

**Athena Sage.**

**NOTICE: I'm currently putting up two of my stories for adoption. 'Artemis Fowl and the Hunt' and 'The Strigoi Calla'. Go check them out PM me if you want to adopt them!**


	16. Author's Note: Please read!

Hey guys,

Okay this is an author's note and not a new chapter, just for your information. I have just completed my exams and I am thinking of having a posting system for this story.

Before I ask for your opinion on the posting of new chapters, I will like to thank you all for your awesome support and also patiently waiting for me to finish up my exams and get back to writing fanfiction. A huge thank you to all of you lovely readers!

Now, before I start rambling about my exams, I'll like your opinion on a new chapter posting system. Would you guys like me to inform you when the next chapter will be posted or will you like me to post the chapters in this story on a fixed day. Tell me through the reviews! If you guys want a fixed day, please tell me which day you would like me to post it on.

Thanks!

Athena Sage


End file.
